Brother of Mine
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: [Requested by nisswa789!] 'He had found his first friend, and now, his first little brother.' A simple, heartwarming story of my take on how Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower met. [sonicxtails brotherly] [oneshot]


_This is a request that I recieved a while back from _**nisswa789**_. It's kinda cliche, but I'm doing it anyway, because I revolutionize cliches! lol Not really. xD_

_Anyway, this is just _my_ take on how Sonic and Tails met. Yeah, I know. People are probably going to begin getting tired of my SonicxTails things, but too bad. xD That's all I'll do, because they are the only characters I know the _full_ background of. So get over it. lmao. Kidding, kidding..._

_Okay, so, the thing is Sonic is 8 years old, and Tails is 2, just like I stated in _Wonderful_. Hope you enjoy! Read and review please!_

**Brother of Mine**

_"...We are like birds of a feather  
We are two hearts joined together  
We will be forever as one  
My brother under the sun..."  
_**- Brothers Under the Sun by Bryan Adams**

It was a dark and cold night. Winter had set in around the Mystic Ruins. Though it was extremely rare to find snowfall, the temperature still would've allowed some accumulation. It was almost impossible to step outside without a winter coat, so most people stayed inside that night. The forest had to be the coldest. With the trees covering up the sunlight from the day before, the ground was freezing.

But no matter what the temperature, he would always go on a nightly run.

He couldn't have been too old, but the people living around the Mystic Ruins at the time always saw the blue blur that raced by their houses every night about the same night. Rumors went around that he had no family, and was born with the incredible gift of sonic speed. Others simply said it was a trick of the eye from the moon glinting off the ocean, or someones rooftops.

But he was definently real, as real as those people were any day.

And right now, he was racing around the Mystic Ruins, like he always did around this time of night. The moon was full that night, reflecting off the ocean waves crashing against the side of the cliff. He ran full speed, a single blur against the mountains and cliffs and trees he past. He wore a red jacket, wrapped tightly around his colbalt blue body, with his short quills sticking out of the collar. A blue hat with a fluffy white rim rested on his head, and his red shoes made no noise as the collided on the ground. His emerald green eyes were always narrowed as he ran, and his mouth was always upturned in a grin.

Though he had no friends, no family, no one to call him by name, he had called himself Sonic the Hedgehog for as far back as he could remember.

He raced up the mountain near the lake, enjoying the adrenaline pumping through his body. He lived for that feeling. He always told himself that if he didn't have legs to run, he probably wouldn't have made it as far as he had. After all, he had no friends, no family. What else was there to live for?

Usually, Sonic would simply race around the lake and the area surrounding it for awhile, but tonight, he decided to do something different. Up on the mountain overlooking the lake, Sonic decided to duck into the forest for a peek around the trees. He dashed into the trees, his feet racing beneath him, and slowly, slowly, it got darker and darker. Sonic wasn't afraid of the darkness, so he simply kept running for as long as he could see. And with his good eyes, he could see without the light of the moon, or the stars.

He rushed around a corner where tree sat, and slowed to a walk, taking a deep breath of the crisp cold air. He pulled his jacket closer around him as his breath rose as fog above him. His hat fell into his eyes, and he fixed it, continuing to walk through the forest. When he saw the large tree fallen on the trail, he decided he would rest here for awhile. He raced up to the tree, sitting down against the fallen bark, and leaning against it, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Like every night, he thought about his parents, wondered why he was alone all his life. The thoughts usually didn't depress him, just made him feel somber, sullen, and wishing for someone to be friends with, at the least.

Just as his mind was drifty into the hazy fog of sleep, a quiet sneeze reached his ears, followed by a soft whimper. Sonic perked his ears, opening one eye, and listening intently. It was then he realized he could hear soft sniffs and whimpers from the other side of the tree. Puzzled by the noises, Sonic picked himself off the ground and looked over the fallen tree, and what he saw stunned him. Sitting against the tree bark on the opposite side of Sonic was a very young and dirty orange fox, curled into a little ball using his thick tail as a feeble cover against the harsh winter air.

Sonic's eyes softened at the young fox. It was much younger than him, and alone in the middle of a forest on the coldest night of the season. Sonic wondered briefly where it's parents were, and wondered if, like him, the fox had no parents.

Carefully, Sonic pulled himself up on the fallen log, looking down at the fox. "Hey, little guy," he said softly, and the fox jumped into the air, whipping around the face him, looking stunned and fearful. Sonic lifted his hands, eyes wide. "No, no! I won't hurt you!" The fox watched him cautiously as Sonic slid off the log, looking at the fox. "Isn't it a little cold to be out here without a jacket?"

The fox sniffed gently, dropping the carefulness he had around Sonic. It wrapped it's small arms around it's waist and sniffed again. "I don't have a jacket," it squeeked, and Sonic's eyes softened in sympathy for the fox. Been there, done that.

"Well, where's your parents?" he asked, hesitated a little. The fox looked up at him with his blue eyes.

"I don't have a mommy," he said, then his eyes filled with tears. "And my daddy..." He paused, a soft sob escaping his lips. "My daddy didn't come back."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow in confusion, and uneasiness spread over him as the cub began to cry softly, burying his head into his hands. Sonic didn't know what to do. After all, since he could remember, he had always been alone. He had no idea how to calm the cub down.

"H-hey, it's okay, little guy!" he said nervously, taking another few steps closer to the cub, and the fox didn't move. He simply sniffed again, lifting a hand and wiping his eyes. "Do you...do you know where your dad went?"

The cub squinted in thought, and Sonic had to fight the amusement that rose in his chest. "Uhh...He said..." Then the foxes face fell, and he looked behind him. "He said he was gonna get something to eat..." He paused. "He told me to wait here, and...and he never came back." The fox closed his eyes, small tears dropped down his cheeks. Sonic felt his heart go out for the fox cub, and he crossed his arms.

"How...how long has he been gone, kid?" Sonic said, desperate to get the kid to stop crying. Once again, the fox sniffed, looking at Sonic.

"Umm...this many days," he said, holding up 2 fingers. Then, he wrapped his arms around his body, shivering gently. "I've been here ever since." He shivered again, then let out a puff of air. "And I'm cold."

Sonic looked over his shoulder, to his left and right, desperate to see the father of the fox cub come walking up to take his son. But three days...Even Sonic knew that the father had to be dead. But there was no way he would tell the cub. He looked back at the fox, shivering and shaking in front of him. He looked so pitiful, and Sonic felt his heart go out to him. Even if his father was out there somewhere, there was no way Sonic could leave him here, alone, just to freeze to death before the next morning.

"Here," he said, removing his jacket. He walked closer to the cub, expecting him to take a step back, but he simply watched Sonic. Sonic stood in front of him, and slipped the warm jacket over the foxes arm. The cub looked at the red jacket, and then back at Sonic, and smiled. Sonic grinned back, removing his cap and placing it on the foxes pointed ears. He knew the kid would still freeze before the night was over, so Sonic decided to take him back to his home. "How about you come home with me, kid?" he said, and the fox stared at him in wonder. "You'll freeze if you stay out here." The fox cub grinned happily, nodding.

"Okay!" he said, but then he dropped his smile. "But...what about my dad?" Sonic dropped his smile as well, struggling to find words.

"Well, uh...He'll...he'll come and get you once he comes back," he said unconvincingly, but the fox seemed to believe him, and nodded as if it were common knowledge to know that. Then he looked at Sonic with his big blue eyes.

"Okay! Thanks, ummm..." The fox squinted again in thought, and Sonic fought a grin of amusement. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," he said, grinning at the fox cub as he picked him up and placed him on his back. The cub squinted a moment longer, as if placing the name somewhere where he would remember it, before he smiled at him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," he repeated, nodding. Sonic waited for the cub to say his name, but when the fox simply smiled at Sonic, he realized he would have to ask.

"And whats your name?" he said, and watched as the fox made a face.

"I'm not telling you," he said, looking away. Sonic looked at the fox in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Because," he said, sniffing again, this time in dislike. "I don't like it." Sonic grinned, making sure the fox was balanced correctly on his back.

"Hold on tight, kid!" he said, before he started running. The fox was caught off guard, and Sonic felt him nearly fall off. But the cub held tight to Sonic's quills, and slung his small hands around Sonic's neck.

"Woah!" the cub said. "You're fast!" He could hear the amazement in the foxes voice, and he grinned as he turned a corner, racing along the leaves on the ground.

"So, are you ever going to tell me your name?" Sonic asked over the wind flying by them. The fox shook his head. "Even after I take you home?" After a moment, Sonic heard the fox sigh overdramatically.

"Fine, I guess I should tell you..." A moment of silence passed, and the fox sighed again before speaking. "My name is Miles Prower."

"Aw," Sonic grinned. "That's a cute name."

"No it's not!" the cub demanded, shaking his head. "It's not a cute name! I hate it!"

"Okay, okay," Sonic said, still grinning. "How about when we get to my house I give you a nickname, okay?"

The fox cub nodded. "Okay. That works."

The rest of the short trip was silent, and Sonic raced through the forest and then down the mountain side. He raced past the lake, hearing Tails gasp in wonder. He raced up another hill, and then skidded to a stop in front of a small house. He placed Miles on the ground, grinning at his house.

"Here we are!" he said, starting to walk toward the front door. "It's not much, but it's home." Miles was walking close behind him, his blue eyes wide in wonder.

"Not much? It's perfect!" The cubs voice was high pitched, and Sonic found himself growing fond of the fox already. He walked inside, heading toward the kitchen. His arms were cold, and he wanted to warm up. He grabbed a box of hot chocolate from the cabinet and made some for both him and Miles, who was wondering around the house, exploring the few rooms Sonic had.

Pretty soon, just as the hot chocolate was getting down, Tails emerged in the kitchen, still dressed in Sonic's jacket. The fox was grinning as he sat down at the table.

"You have an awesome house!" the fox exclaimed, holding his arms up. Sonic grinned as he brung the two glasses of hot chocolate to the table.

"Thanks!" He placed the two glasses on the table. "Do you like hot chocolate?" The fox eyed the warm chocolate, and shrugged.

"I don't know," he confessed. "I've never tried it." Sonic pushed a smaller glass to him.

"Well, I guarentee you'll like it. Try it. But be careful, it's hot." Sonic watched the fox as he blew on the hot liquid awhile before taking a small sip. After a few moments of smacking his lips and looking up at the ceiling, Miles smiled and took another drink. Sonic grinned, taking a drink from his own. "Like it, huh?"

The fox nodded. "Yeah! It's good!" Pretty soon both glasses were empty, and Sonic put them in the sink as Miles slipped down from the chair. When Sonic turned back around, the fox was looking uneasily down at his feet, his thick tail flicking out behind him. Sonic's eyes softened.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The fox looked up, shaking his head. Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Come on. You can tell me." The fox was silent a few moments before looking up at Sonic pitifully.

"Do you like me?" The question caught Sonic off guard, and he leaned against the counter, eyeing the fox incrediously.

"Do I like you?" His eyes were wide, and he shook his head. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" The fox wouldn't meet Sonic's eye, and kept shuffling his feet against the ground.

"Because...no one else did..." he replied, closing his eyes.

"Why not?"

The fox hesitated, then flicked his very thick tail twice, and it was then, with wide eyes, that Sonic realize that Miles had not one super thick tail, but _two_ tails. "Because I have two tails. They think I'm weird."

For a moment, Sonic simply stared at the two tails flicking behind Miles with wide eyes. Two tails? Was that natural? Then he looked at the fox cubs innocent and sad blue eyes, and shook his head.

"That's not weird, Miles!" he said, though it was quiet remarkable. "That makes you extremely special. You stay twice as warm when you wrap them around you." He grinned at the small fox, who looked Sonic in the eye finally.

"You don't think I'm weird?"

Sonic shook his head. "Of course not!"

"Honest?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die." Miles stared at him a moment, before his childish face lit up into a smile. Sonic smiled back, his green eyes looking over the young fox affectionatly. The kid had a wonderful spirit, and seemed to love to smile. Sonic found himself becoming quiet fond of the twin tailed fox.

"Hey, how about that for your nickname?" he said, the idea suddenly coming to him. "Tails! Does that sound better than Miles?" The kitsune's eyes brightened happily, and he nodded quickly.

"Thats perfect!" After a moment of simply watching Sonic, the newly named Tails rushed up to him and hugged him tightly, catching Sonic completely off guard. Sonic was stunned when the fox cub hugged him, but after a moment, he simply hugged him back.

"You know what, Sonic?" came Tails innocent voice.

"What?" Sonic replied, and Tails pulled away, grinning mischieviously at the older hedgehog.

"You're my first friend."

Strong affection suddenly burst into Sonic's heart, and he smiled widely, his green eyes sparkling. "You know what, Tails?" he asked, and the fox shrugged, still smiling. Sonic bent down to the kitsunes ear, and whispered, "You're my first friend, too." At these words, the kitsune laughed happily, then yawned loudly. Sonic grinned again at him, standing back up.

"Sounds like someones tired." The fox said nothing, and Sonic chuckled. "Come on. I'll get you a bed ready." The fox obeyed without hesitation, and Sonic led him into his smal bedroom, with his single bed against the wall. He led Tails to the bed, and Tails climbed on the mattress, pulling the covers up to his chin. Sonic tucked the child in, his heart warmed by the kids pressence.

"Good night, kid," he said, then started for the door, but Tails's voice stopped him.

"Sonic?" He stopped at the doorway, turning around to the bed. "I...I'm afraid of the dark." For a moment, Sonic simply stood in the doorway. He wanted to simply walk into the living room and sleep on the couch, but he felt he couldn't leave the child alone. So he quietly walked back over to the bed. Sighing, he climbed in next to the child, who smiled happily, and closed his eyes. Silence reigned in the room for several moments before Tails's voice once again broke through it.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, Tails?" he answered, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Will you...will you be my big brother?" Once again, affection for the child exploded in Sonic's heart, and he grinned in the darkness, tucking the covers in around Tails.

"Sure, buddy, if you'll be my little brother." In the darkness, he heard Tails laugh quietly.

"Okay! It's a deal." He paused for a minute, and in a drowsy voice said a few last words. "I've always wanted a brother."

In the darkness, Sonic smiled happily, glad that he took that trail in the forest for the first time. He had found his first friend, and now, his first little brother. His heart swelled happily as his affection for the twin-tailed cub grew with every single word he spoke.

"I've always wanted a brother, too, Tails," he said, shutting his eyes.

"Promise you won't leave me?" The childs voice was slurred with sleepiness, and Sonic felt a pang of sympathy in his chest. The child obviously meant his father who left him alone and cold in the forest. Anger flared in Sonic's chest. He swore that, if the childs father was still alive and he met him one day, he would make him pay for leaving this sweet and innocent child alone.

"I promise, Tails. I'll let you come everywhere with me." Sonic spoke into the darkness, and the cubs breathing slowed as he drifted into sleep. Sonic grinned again, feeling himself drift into a happy sleep.

**--End of Story--**


End file.
